


His Idiot

by basicallyiwriteshit



Series: Discovering Me [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ace character, Asexual Character, Grey-Asexuality, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, discovering me, kenkuro - Freeform, kurooken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma does some thinking, and Kuroo keeps noticing him spacing out. It's quite bothersome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Idiot

Kenma figures it out easily. With the amount of time he spends online, or playing bl games, it was pretty obvious he wasn't straight. While yes, he didn't mind girls, the male characters in his game and some of his more androgynous online friends sparked more fire in him. He also knew his lust wasn't sexual. Not all the time, at least. 

With a quick relay of his confusion to a closer internet friend, he found the word: grey-asexual. He felt content. 

...That is, until it came to telling someone. Most of his internet friends knew and encouraged him to tell any significant other he might have, which was exactly the problem. Kuroo. 

While Kuroo wasn't his boyfriend, he was sure things were heading that way, and besides, he shouldn't keep his sexuality from his only friend, right?.. But thinking about it makes Kenma feel all sick inside for some reason, and Kuroo was starting to notice his spacing out. 

"...ma. Kenma," Kenma jolts in his seat, and the old woman sitting across from him on the train smiles fondly at him. "Finally. You sure you're ok? I think you're getting sick,"

"I'm not sick," 

"You weren't even pretending to look at your game today, Kenma," Kuroo says, lowering his voice and ducking his head so it's level with his. "And you're mumbling to yourself. You need to tell me something?"

Kenma feels his breath hitch. Shit. He was mumbling to himself? Did Kuroo know? Was he pretending to not know to mess with him? Was he secretly laughing at him? Oh god oh god oh god oh--

"N- no..." 

Kuroo sighs, and Kenma realizes they're close enough to feel each other's breath. He almost faints. He knows Kuroo knows his breathing is faster. Kuroo leans back in his seat, frowning. "Fine. But I'm really concerned about you." 

"S- sorry for worrying you," Kenma's head snaps down so fast he barely sees Kuroo's frown deepening, but he knows it does. 

They reach their stop and step off, the elderly woman stopping them to give them sweets, and get on their way home. It's getting dark out, and it's raining, and of course Kenma forgot his umbrella. "Damn it," He lets his bag fall shut at his side with a groan. 

"Forgetting something?"

Kenma looks up with a jolt to see Kuroo already holding his umbrella over his head. Kenma begrudgingly nods, and shuffles into his usual spot grabbing onto Kuroo's coat as he's lead towards home. He feels sickeningly close to Kuroo, like he's somehow betraying his friend for being so close even though he shouldn't and they've been this close a million times before, so why was it any different now--

"--s your mom working tonight too?" 

Oh yeah. Home. They were here already. "Yeah." 

"Good. I'm sleeping over."

Oh god no. He's going to pry it out of him. "O- ok..." 

Kuroo opens the door to Kenma's home with his key and ushers him in, shaking out his umbrella. 

"Whoo, it's chilly in here," Kuroo grins down at Kenma through his soaked bangs. "You go shower, I'll cook something up, ok?"

"..Ok..." Kenma slides off his shoes and walks to his room, dropping his bag on the floor by the door as he grabs his clothes. He props open Kuroo's drawer for when he showers later before heading to the bathroom. 

When Kenma gets out, the cool of the air conditioning hits him and he shivers, drying his body off and pulling on his clothes immediately. Kuroo already has dinner done, just noodles and some week-old vegetables his mother made, and has the table set too. 

"You need to get more groceries, there's nothing good I can make," 

"I'll tell my mom when we see her in the morning," 

Kuroo nods and starts eating, Kenma following suit. It's not until a few minutes into the meal Kenma hears a 'tsk' and Kuroo's chair being pushed out. In a flash, Kuroo is next to Kenma, plucking the damp towel from his shoulders and rubbing at his scalp. 

"You didn't dry your hair. You're going to catch a cold like that, and I don't like it when you're sick," Kuroo says with a slight pout, focused more on drying Kenma's head than dramatics. "We wouldn't want that, now, would we, Kenmaa?"

Kuroo's breath is warm against his ear and again Kenma is acutely aware of how close they are. They're so close that if he were to turn around, they'd kiss. 

...And suddenly Kenma finally just says it. "I don't want sex." Seeing Kuroo's eyes widen kn surprise, he continues quickly, talking uncharacteristically fast. "I mean. Not all the time, I still like it, but-- I'm grey-asexual."

"Hm?"

"I just figured I should tell you, just...just in case..."

"Incase what?" Kuroo grins. Kenma flushes. The bastard knew. 

"...We...ever got together. I know you'll probably want to have sex, uh, if we do, and...I won't always...want...to..." Times like this, Kenma wishes he was better with words. 

"That's ok."

"I know it's silly of me, and-- what?"

Kuroo turns Kenma's chair around and presses their foreheads together. "It's ok. I was expecting something like this with you anyways. I don't care about sex, I care about you." 

"...Oh." kuroo presses a kiss to Kenma's lips, surprising him, before moving back to his spot at the table. "Does...Does this make up boyfriends?.."

"Only if you want to be, of course." 

"...I want to,"

"Oh, thank god, I would have been embarrassed if I'd kissed you and you rejected me." 

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm your--"

"Just shut up and eat your dinner." 

Kenma hides a smile behind his hands as kuroo pouts, happy he accepted him. Be really was his idiot.


End file.
